


"Can I Tell You a Secret?"

by TheFangirl29



Category: Leah On the Offbeat - Fandom, Love Simon (2018)
Genre: Angst, Book: Leah on the Offbeat, Book: Simon Versus the Homo Sapiens Agenda, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Pre-Leah On the Offbeat, gay pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:22:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23488276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirl29/pseuds/TheFangirl29
Summary: What was going through Abby's head when Leah showed her the drawing she made of the two of them prior to the events of "Leah on the Offbeat".
Relationships: Leah Burke/Abby Suso
Kudos: 23





	"Can I Tell You a Secret?"

**_Leah’s POV_ **

“I love it so much. Leah. I’m going to cry.”

“Can I tell you a secret”

“Wow, I’m nervous.”

“God, I really love this. I know exactly what moment that was”

“Okay,” I’d said quietly.

**_Abby’s POV_ **

My heart is beating out of my chest. I’m really doing this. I am telling Leah Burke that I might kinda like her. Oh fuck. Why did I say I had a secret? Now, I have to tell her that when I said I was going to cry, I really just wanted to kiss her. And I’ve been wanting to kiss her for so long and—and Leah Burke is beautiful and standing right next to me waiting for me to speak. The words almost slide off my lips, but they catch in my throat.

Why did I have to say anything? She shifts and her hand brushes mine almost imperceptibly. Just like that my heart stops and my cheeks flush. I don’t dare look at Leah. Then I feel her move beside me, she’s drawing her knees into her chest. Is she blushing? For the first time, I consider that maybe I’m not the only nervous one. Her eyes flicker to my face and my throat goes dry. My gaze slides to her lips for a moment before I snap back to reality. This is it if I want to tell her I have to do it now.

"You know, my bus is probably here by now," I just can't do it. "I should get down to the loading dock."

"So you're just going to leave me hanging on the secret, Suso?

I can’t help but smile at the way she says my name, I'm ridiculous, "Maybe I'll tell you tomorrow."

I don't.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I'd really appreciate constructive criticism. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
